Becoming A Kent
by Shadowrunner91
Summary: Alternate events! Set before the Justice League is turned bad. Connor is having a diffuclt time dealing with Superman avoiding him.


**I do not own any of the characters they are owned by DC I only own the idea of the story.**

This is my first fanfic so please be kind and reviews would be nice.

In a small room filled with a few books on motorcycles and a few pet items. A large white wolf slept by the bed of the dark room which was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window onto a young built teen. The light showed off the look on his face reflecting how far in thought he was. Earlier that day he was in the principal's office for a fight with another student and Black Canary had to act as his guardian because his, as close as anyone could be, father refused to show up again. _What is his problem with me?_ His thoughts just played out in his mind over and over. _The only time I've been able to talk to him was when we first met, that time on the bridge, when M'gann and I had our mission and the Red Tornado incident. And in every one of them he avoided me the best he could, for a man of steel he sure does turn into jelly around me pretty quickly. _His thoughts started to trail off as he drifted into sleep.

"C'mon Connor I know you can do better then this," Black Canary called out as Superboy was in the middle of hand to hand combat practice with Aqualad and was leaving openings for Aqualad to take advantage of.

"Are you feeling well Superboy?" Kaldur asked concerned about his friend.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night," Connor said quickly as he got off the floor just wanting to get on with the training. Black Canary wasn't so sure about Superboy's excuse but left it alone after the day they had before.

"Hey Supey you sure you're ok?" Kid Flash asked under a whisper. Connor gave KF an annoyed look but then saw that his teammates the people that have become his family over the year were all looking at him with worried expressions. They've never seen Superboy seem so distracted, it worried them a little, M'gann the most since she was his girlfriend and he hadn't mention something earlier.

"Don't worry about it ok Wally," Connor tried to reassure his friend and shot M'gann a smile in his attempt to calm her but he could tell that she could see through it.

"Alright team I think we're done with training for today, go and take a break for the rest of the day," the team was really glad to hear Black Canary give them the rest of the day off. As the team began to leave the training room Black Canary pulled Superboy aside and gave M'gann a look that said it was meant to be just them, it took a bit of convincing on Superboy's side to get her to go. "Connor is everything alright?"

"I told you I'm just a little tired," Connor was quick to keep up his story.

"I've seen you tired Connor and this isn't it. If this is about yesterday and what those boys said about you being abandoned by your dad," Connor just looked away remembering the heavy sting that was left on his heart from the teasing he got the day before. "I'm sorry Connor. But if there's anything you need to talk about,"

"You'll be here for me," Superboy finished Black Canary. "I know." He gave Black Canary a smile that calmed her down.

Since the time he first met Black Canary Superboy had respected her and felt a connection whenever talking to her. It wasn't because she was the team's psychologist since their psychic mission with the alien envisions either, it was something more. Black Canary has become like a mother to him and he could tell that she has begun to see him as a son.

Superboy was in the living room watching the news as the rest of the team was engaging in a card game; Artemis was aggravating Wally as she would keep winning her bluffs. M'gann couldn't help but feel like something was on Connor's mind so she started a secret conversation between the two of them.

_"Is everything alright Connor? You don't seem like yourself today,"_

_"I'm ok M'gann,"_ Connor replied in defensive but could feel her eyeing him from behind with a worried look. _"You remember when you told Strange that I had… father problems?" _

_"Yeah," _M'gann remember that it made Connor angry to have to talk about it so she didn't want to over step her boundary on the subject.

_"Well it wasn't that I wanted Superman to be proud of me or even that I want to live up to his standers,"_ From the reflection of the screen M'gann could see how depressed Connor's expression had changed. _"I just wanted him to accept me as something more then just his clone. I mean he's the closet thing I have to a dad and he doesn't even really want to acknowledge me as anything more than a problem."_

_"Connor, I'm so sorry you have to go through that. If you told Black Canary I'm sure she could see if Superman would be willing to talk to you."_

"Hey are you ok?" When Connor looked up he saw Robin in his civilian clothes looking at him with concern.

It had just hit Connor that even if he was in a psychic conversation that everyone could still see the depressed look on his face.

"Oh yeah just thinking that Wolf might be getting bored staying in all day, I'm going to take him out for a walk."And with that Connor left the room, running away from the questions and the depression he wanted to avoid more than anything else.


End file.
